A Colorful Revenge
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Scootaloo hubiera logrado escapar de la fábrica de arco íris luego de fallar su prueba de vuelo en la Academia de Cloudsdale? Un remake a "The Rainbow Factory", donde el motor de la historia es uno y sólo uno... VENGANZA...


A Colorful Revenge.

Un Remake de The Rainbow Factory.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: No pienso copiar todo lo anterior, sino que la idea de este FF-OS será tomar desde una cierta escena de The Rainbow Factory y darle un nuevo fin… un fin que luego de leer el FF inspirador, creo que será una dulce y sangrienta justicia.

Scootaloo volaba por entre los trabajadores y demás artilugios de todo el segundo piso de la gran y horripilante fábrica, digna de haber sido concebida por alguna de las más terroríficas y desquiciadas mentes de todos los tiempos. Buscaba con su mirada alguna salida, de forma desesperada, mientras detrás suyo, una desequilibrada Rainbow Dash la perseguía con un espíritu netamente asesino.

- _¿Una ventana?... no… ¿una puerta?... no…_ - pensaba Scootaloo, mientras revisaba cada rincón en busca de una salida. Entonces vio dos opciones, un conducto de basura estrecho que podría llevarla o al primer piso de la fábrica o al cuarto de la maquinaria sangrienta.

- _Puede ser un suicidio… pero no pierdo nada con intentar_ - pensó Scotaloo.

Entonces, armándose de valor, se metió por el conducto de basura, cerró o sus ojos y se dejó caer, contando mentalmente. Detrás suyo, una apretada Rainbow Dash la seguía, con su pelaje impregnado de sangre de los otros pegasos asesinados. Ella notó la jugada de Scootaloo, y se río de forma maniática.

- _JAJAJA… siempre tuviste un pésimo sentido de la orientación…_

Scootaloo miro hacia abajo y vio como decenas de oficiales la esperaban con sus tasers listos para la descarga, Scootaloo sólo sonrió en forma desafiante.

- _Y tú siempre subestimaste a todos… Dash…_ - le respondió en tono desafiante.

Dentro aún del conducto, la pegaso naranja giro y concentró energía en sus patas traseras, usando la gravedad a su favor, apenas salió del conducto y tocó el andamio, dio un gran salto, ayudada por sus alas, y concentró la mayor velocidad y fuerza posibles en sus cascos delanteros, que iban adelante rompiendo el aire. Los oficiales apenas pudieron reaccionar ante tremendo salto que aboyo el metal del andamio, y cuando reaccionaron, no pudieron evitar electrocutarse unos a otros con sus tasers. Scootaloo ya los había vencido a ellos, pero ahora le tocaba vencer a su maestra y mentora. Rainbow Dash vio con horror toda la escena y como una determinada Scootaloo volaba a gran velocidad en contra de ella, con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio que ella nunca había sentido en su vida.

- _Oh mier…_ - Rainbow Dash no pudo completar la frase, los cascos delanteros de Scootaloo la golpearon justo en el estómago e hicieron que el cambio repentino de fuerzas le rompiera ambas alas, y con el golpe se le quebraron varias costillas, se quedo sin aire y una mezcla de vómito y sangre le lleno la boca. Scootaloo sólo seguía acelerando, con los ojos cerrados y tomando fuertemente a su antigua mentora con sus cascos, como no queriéndola dejar ir.

Ambas pegasos salieron justo por donde entraron, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido y Scootaloo era la cazadora… y había capturado a su nueva presa. Rápidamente y sin soltarla, Scootaloo se metió por una gran caldera con fuego que expulsaba su humo en la gran chimenea central de la fábrica.

- _Muy bien… es sólo un poco de calor… nada de la cual esta hija de puta me pueda proteger_ – pensó para si Scootaloo, mientras sostenía del estomago a Rainbow Dash, la cual todavía seguía sin aire.

Finalmente, y utilizando a Rainbow Dash como escudo, Scootaloo rompió en miles de pedazos la puerta de hierro de la caldera y usando a Dash como escudo contra el fuego, se elevo volando más rápido aún. Dash recibió el golpe del hierro y el fuego directamente en su espalda, gritando de dolor, pero era un grito de dolor lleno también de vergüenza e ira… vergüenza e ira consigo misma por no poder vencer a una pequeña potranca. Luego de unos segundos más de vuelo a ojos cerrados, las dos ya estaban afuera, habían salido por la boca de la gran chimenea. Scootaloo revoloteaba triunfante mientras respiraba agitadamente para recuperar oxígeno, luego vio que seguía sosteniendo a Rainbow Dash, también cansada, con ambas alas rotas y su espalda y cuerpo con quemaduras graves por el fuego.

- _¿Acaso ahora me vas a matar?_ – le dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras la miraba desafiante – _anda… vamos… mátame… conviértete en alguien como yo…_

- Aunque suena tentador… – le dijo Scootaloo –… dejaré que sean los demás quienes te juzguen.

Después de decir esto, Scootaloo deja caer a la herida pegaso de color cian adentro de la chimenea nuevamente. Das trato de salvarse del fuego, pero la abrazó y comenzó a consumirla de a poco. Scootaloo se fue derramando algunas lágrimas.

- _Los vengaré… Orion… Aurora… todos… les juro que los vengaré._

_No te fíes de nadie…_

_No ames a nadie…_

_Ten siempre listo tu cuchillo…_

_Siempre dispuesto para cometer el dulce homicidio…_

Scootaloo vagaba por Equestria… libre… volando… no necesitaba una cartón para poder ejercer su libertad a volar y a vivir. Había escapado del infierno mismo y ahora sólo deseaba una cosa… venganza…

Había recorrido todo Cloudsdale para decirle a los pegasos que era lo que hacían en la fábrica, pero muchos no le creyeron e incluso se rieron en su cara.

- _Son mitos, pequeña potra tonta_ – le dijeron, y aunque su relato sonaba muy realista, para muchos no dejaba de ser pura fantasía.

- _¡Uf!... me rindo… parece que nadie me cree_ – dijo Scootaloo, cayendo cansada sobre una nube arriba de la costa, el mar se abría inmenso frente a sus ojos y el viento jugueteaba amablemente con su crin. Sonrió al sentir el viento costero en su rostro.

La joven pegaso comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cansada, deseaba dormir, pero cuando se entregaba al reino del sueño, una ráfaga de viento la sacudió y un pergamino con una cinta negra cayó frente a ella. Ella sólo vio a tres pegasos volar velozmente alejándose de ella, y aunque grito, ellos no se detuvieron. Scootaloo abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo:

"_Sabemos de ti… _

_Sabemos lo que dices… _

_Y sabemos que es cierto…_

_Nosotros también buscamos venganza…_

_Si te interesa unirte a nosotros, te veremos en la vieja mansión abandonada de Manehattan, a la medianoche, debes ir absoluta y completamente SOLA…_"

- _Pues… esto si está bien raro…_ - pensó la pegaso _-… pero… ¿y si es cierto?... ¿y si de verdad ellos también me necesitan?_

Finalmente se decidió y voló rumbo a Manehattan, estaba cansada, pero su promesa era mucho más fuerte y la memoria de sus amigos debía ser vengada.

No tardó mucho en llegar adonde la habían llamado, llevaba una larga capucha de color negro donde escondía un cuchillo desde que huyó, hace ya tres semanas, de la fábrica. Siempre estaba preparada para pelear y, de ser necesario, matar a su contrincante… pero ella sólo tenía un objetivo en mente… Rainbow Dash…

Se puso en frente del lugar de la cita, vio para todos lados, no había nadie. Era invierno, hacia frio y las calles estaban desoladas, excepto por uno que otro borracho y algún grupo de ponys que buscaban peleas callejeras, luciendo sus cabezas rapadas, botas negras, ropa de camuflaje y bates de beisbol.

- _Bueno… ya casi es medianoche… pero no hay na…_ - Scootaloo no pudo terminar su frase cuando un saco le cubrió la cabeza y entre varios otros ponys la tomaron de sus patas y la llevaron a algún lado. Scootaloo peleo, pero no pudo liberarse, luego se vio libre en medio de un gran salón, sin la saco en su cabeza, rápidamente tomó su cuchillo y se puso en posición de pelea.

- _¡Muy bien!... ¡da la cara y pelea!_ – dijo Scotaloo a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, siendo ella la única alumbrada por un viejo foco eléctrico de luz amarilla.

- _Tranquila… no vamos a hacerte daño_ – dijo un pegaso de piel gris y crin roja, peinada como un mohicano.

- _¡¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mi?_ – respondió Scootaloo sin bajar la guardia.

- _Mi nombre es Bruligi Ĉiuj… soy fundador del movimiento Revolucio kaj Venĝo Malordo… somos una célula anarquista que…_

_- Lo siento… pero no soy anarquista – _respondió secamente Scootaloo

_- Pero si deseas algo… venganza._

La mirada de Scootaloo cambio, guardó su cuchillo y se sentó en el suelo.

- _Te escucho…_

- _Muchos de nosotros hemos perdido algún ser querido en esa maldita fábrica… hermanos, primos, amigos, parejas, etc.… es por eso que buscamos lo mismo que tu… queremos vengarnos de todos ellos… de todos los responsables de esa carnicería que ellos llaman "trabajo"… dejaremos a Equestria sin arcoíris si fuese necesario._

Scootaloo vacilo un poco… pero finalmente se decidió.

- _¿En qué puedo ayudarlos entonces?_

Bruligi Ĉiuj sonrió, hizo un gesto con su pata derecha y de la sombra salieron otros ponys, de distintas razas, pusieron una mesa en el centro, en medio de la mesa, un lápiz y un papel. Bruligi comenzó a hablar.

- _Scoot… eres una de las pocas pegasos que ha entrado a la fábrica y salido con vida… y la única que ha sobrevivido a las torturas que ahí se cometen… ahora, necesito que dibujes cada detalle posible de la planta donde funcione el Departamento del Arcoíris._

- _Está bien…_

Scootaloo tomo el lápiz con su boca, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a trazar líneas, dibujando con lujo de detalles donde estaba cada entrada, respiradores, ventana, puerta, objeto, cadena y hasta papel sucio. Una vez que termino, Bruligi tomo el dibujo, lo vio detalladamente y sonrió, Scootaloo había indicado por donde salió, que había hecho e incluso indico donde estaba la gran máquina que convertía a los pegasos considerados inferiores en espectros de colores.

- _Muy bien, Scootaloo… has hecho un gran trabajo… ¡señores, preparen todo… atacaremos al amanecer!_

- _¡Sí!_ – gritaron todos los otros presentes.

- _¡Por Libereco!_

- _¡Batalu por la morto!_

_La Venganza siempre llega…_

_A veces tarda… horas… días… meses… años…_

_Pero mientras más se añeja un odio vengativo…_

_Más dulce el vino que se bebe._

El grupo rebelde volaba protegido por el alero nocturno, habían cubierto sus rostros con capuchas rojas que solo dejaban ver sus ojos llenos de ira y determinación. Llevaban sacos de los cuales se escuchaba un sonido similar al vidrio. El grupo iba volando liderados por Scootaloo y Bruligi. A la lejanía se veía la inmensa fábrica, con su chimenea humeando y el sonido de las máquinas audible por el silencio que otorgaba la madrugada.

- _Muy bien señores… grupo uno a su derecha, aseguren la ventana del norte, grupo dos, por el sur, aseguren la entrada… tengan listos sus cuchillos y sus bombas… grupo tres viene con Scootaloo y conmigo… vamos a atacar la puerta principal… ¡sepárense ya!_

Dicha la orden, los tres grupos de pegasos se separaron y fueron a atacar cada uno sus respectivos objetivos. El grupo tres aprovecharon las sombras y se dividieron en dos, uno atacó a cada guardia que vigilaba la puerta principal, cortándoles el cuello con sus cuchillos, dejando que se ahogaran en su propia sangre, quitándoles las máscaras, los trajes y los tasers, Bruligi y Scootaloo se vistieron con los trajes y las máscaras, listos para entrar a la fábrica.

- _Muy bien… con esto deberíamos pasar desapercibidos… tengan listas sus radios… Scootaloo y yo vamos a entrar y a destruir la máquina principal… ataquen cuando se les dé la orden._

- _¡Sí!_

- _Muy bien… ¿estás lista Scootaloo?_

- _Si… he esperado esto por mucho tiempo._

- _Excelente, vamos._

Ambos pegasos entraron, caminaron un par de pasos cuando otro guardia se les acercó.

- _¡Oigan ustedes, ¿no deberían…?_

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que rápidamente Scootaloo le saltó encima, clavándole su cuchillo en el vientre y abriendo al guardia por la mitad, dejando caer todas sus entrañas al suelo.

- _Muy bien Scootaloo… ahora sigamos._

Los dos infiltrados caminaron por entre las máquinas y pasillos, llegando a la gran sala de la tortura, donde la máquina trituraba a sus víctimas y las convertía en espectros de color. En ella estaban los mismos de siempre, decenas de potros asustados y Rainbow Dash riendo maniáticamente mientras uno de los potros era llevado a las cadenas para ser dislocado.

- _Mierda… están ocupando la máquina…_ – dijo Bruligi –_…_ _mejor será que esperemos a que terminen. _

- _No…_ - le respondió cabizbaja Scootaloo.

- _¿Qué dices?_

- _Ya vi como muchos inocentes eran asesinados en esta máquina de mierda… y por esa perra que yo solía llamar hermana… no permitiré que_ _más inocentes sean masacrados._

- _¿Y qué tienes en mente?_

- _Dame la bomba… tengo un plan._

Bruligi busca entre sus cosas y saca un paquete color negro, Scootaloo lo toma y con cuidado y sin que nadie la viera, vuela hasta la entrada donde son arrojados los pegasos con los huesos rotos y la deja caer adentro de ella. Mientras, Rainbow Dash reía maniáticamente, viendo como el pequeño pegaso era preparado para morir.

- _¡Ahora verán la magnificencia de nuestra máquina!_ – dijo Dash, completamente loca.

El cuerpo del pequeño pegaso comenzaba a caer, rendido y aceptando su inminente muerte, sus amigos apartaban la vista como queriendo evitar ver la masacre, pero de la nada, una figura salta por encima de la máquina y toma al pegaso, salvándole la vida, esto frente a la mirada asombrada de todos los pegasos condenados y la ira de Rainbow Dash.

- _¡¿Y tú quien mierda eres y como te atreves a impedir que la máquina haga su trabajo?_

El enmascarado se da media vuelta lentamente, mientras Dash lo miraba con ira y odio. Lentamente se sacó el traje blanco y la máscara, dejando ver su rostro.

- _Mi nombre es Bruligi Ĉiuj… fundador y líder del movimiento Revolucio kaj Venĝo Malordo… y hemos venido a destruir este maldito lugar._

- _¡Arréstenlo y mátenlo!_ – grito furiosa Rainbow Dash.

Decenas de guardias comenzaron a salir por todos lados, con sus tasers listas, Bruligi sonrió y sacó dos cuchillas, y comenzó rápidamente a cortar las gargantas y los vientres de los guardias que intentaban atacarlo. Todos trataban de darle algún choque eléctrico a Bruligi, pero él los evadía sin problema y los asesinaba con una dificultad menor. Por otro lado, Scootaloo se llevaba y escondía a los potros para que estuvieran seguros.

- _Rápido chicos, rápido, antes de que Dash se de cuenta…_

-_ ¡Oye tú!_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Scootaloo, se dio media vuelta para ver al Doctor Atmósfera.

- _¡¿Qué estás haciendo con esas deformidades?_

- _¡Corran!_

- _¡Guardias, capturen a los potros… yo me encargaré de ella!_

Los potros comenzaron a correr por toda la fábrica perseguidos por guardias. El Doctor Atmósfera se quedo en guardia para pelear con Scootaloo, de su bata sacó un cuchillo largo y delgado. Scootaloo no se dejo intimidar y también se dispuso para pelear.

- _¡Quítate la máscara ahora!_

- _¿Y que si no quiero?_

El Dr. Atmosfera cargó con ella, Scootaloo no se movió sino hasta último minuto, esquivando el cuchillo y propinándole una gran patada en el estomago a su agresor, quien quedo sin aire tendido en el suelo y soltando su cuchillo. Scootaloo voló para tomar el cuchillo, estaba a unos centímetros de poder tomarlo, pero alguien lo pateo lejos de su alcance antes de que pudiera tomarlo. Scootaloo levanto la mirada para ver quien lo había hecho. Ahí estaba Rainbow Dash, con su mirada perdida y la sangre seca en su pelaje, era una visión verdaderamente aterradora.

- _Eres muy estúpida al volver_ – le dijo Rainbow Dash, que luego de decir esto le sonrió y le propino una gran patada en el hocico, haciendo volar la máscara y rompiéndole algunos dientes a la pegaso anaranjado.

- _Muy bien hecho Dash… ahora yo me encargaré de ella… _– le dijo el Dr. Atmósfera, mientras se levantaba del suelo, con el estomago adolorido después de la patada y sosteniendo su cuchillo en su pata derecha.

- _No… de ella me encargo yo…_ – le dijo Dash.

- _¡Te he dado una orden, ahora vete de acá!_ – le dijo iracundo el Dr. Atmósfera.

Rainbow Dash llena su mirada de odio y carga contra el Dr. Atmósfera, sacando rápidamente un cuchillo y enterrándoselo en el estómago.

- _Un muerto no puede darme ordenes…_ – le susurró al oído del Dr. Atmósfera.

Después de esto, Dash saca su cuchillo jalándolo hacia arriba, cortando todo el estomago y pecho del Dr. Atmósfera, dejando que todas sus entrañas se desparramen en el piso, causándole la muerte de forma instantánea y cayendo su pesado y hueco cuerpo hacia atrás, bañado en sangre. Scootaloo contemplo toda la escena, estaba estupefacta por la frialdad con la que una vez considero su hermana mataba al Dr. Atmósfera. Rainbow Dash devolvió la mirada a Scootaloo, llena de ira y de odio. Scootaloo no reacciono a la primera. La pegaso celeste se acercó lentamente a Scootaloo, tenía su cuchillo ensangrentado, la mirada de una desquiciada y una sonrisa macabra. Scootaloo retrocedió hasta que se pudo levantar, quiso volar, pero Dash la sujeto y le quebró su ala izquierda. El hueso sonó hueco mientras se rompía en dos, luego le toco la misma suerte a su ala derecha, el dolor agudo le sacó algunas lágrimas a Scootaloo, pero más que dolor, le causo que ese odio que sentía creciera más aún.

- _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

- _Así no podrás volar… lo justo es justo, ¿o no?_

- _¡¿Pero tú puedes volar?_

- Error…

Después de decir esto, Rainbow Dash se sacó la bata de laboratorio que llevaba, dejando ver dos grandes heridas donde una vez estuvieron sus alas. Scootaloo vio las heridas con horror, recordando todo lo que había pasado la última vez que se enfrentaron.

- _¿Q-qué les pasó a tus alas?_

- _¡Las perdí por tu culpa!_ – le grito Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo, llena de ira - _¡por tu culpa me tuvieron que amputar las alas!_

- _¿D-de q-qué estás hablando?_

- _Con la fuerza con la que salimos del conducto de basura, mis alas se rompieron… y cuando me lanzaste devuelta a la fábrica por la chimenea del caldero, sufrí muchas quemaduras… pero las más graves fueron las de mis alas, las que prácticamente se derritieron, dejando unos huesos sanguinolentos con carne quemada… por lo que los médicos decidieron amputarme mis alas… y ahora me voy a poder vengar…_

Dash boto su cuchillo, y de una caja de herramientas ahí cercana sacó un gran, oxidado y sangriento machete. Comenzó a acercarse a Scootaloo lentamente, con una mirada desquiciada, acorraló a Scootaloo y se aprestaba para dar el primer golpe, cuando un cuchillo largo y delgado llega volando y se clava directamente en la pata que sostenía su machete, haciendo que sangre y bote su machete. Bruligi había lanzado el cuchillo, y alrededor de él, decenas de cadáveres de guardias lo rodeaban, mientras él estaba completamente bañado en su sangre.

- _Déjala en paz…_

- _Oblígame…_

Rainbow Dash se sacó el cuchillo clavado y cargó contra Bruigi, el que recibió la puñalada sin moverse. Con el rostro impasible, cayó al suelo.

- _¡No!_

- _Y ahora es tu turno… Scootaloo…_

Scootaloo se levantó, y soportando el dolor de sus alas rotas, corrió hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash, ella trató de apuñalarla, pero Scootaloo esquivo la hoja del cuchillo y le propino un gran golpe en el hocico, que levanto por los aires Rainbow Dash y le quebró varios dientes, enviándola al andamio cerca de la boca de la máquina. Scootaloo sintió un poco de culpa, y subió por las escaleras hasta donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

- _¿Dash?... ¿Rainbow Dash estás bie-?_

Scootaloo no pudo terminar su oración, porque de repente Rainbow Dash la toma del cuello para asfixiarla, lentamente se incorpora, con la respiración agitada, se pone de pie mientras Scootaloo lucha para liberarse, pero no podía salir del agarre de Rainbow Dash.

- _Ahora… voy a hacer… lo que me quedó pendiente… desde hace mucho tiempo…_

Rainbow Dash comenzó a poner el cuerpo de Scootaloo justo sobre la boca de la máquina. Scootaloo tenía que pensar algo, y fue cuando recordó un dardo en uno de sus bolsillos, un dardo para jugar tiro al blanco, era lo único que tenía y que podía servirle, lentamente se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el dardo sin que Dash la viera.

- _¿Alguna última palabra?_

- _Si… lo siento…_

Después de decir esto, Scootaloo lanza rápidamente el dardo, que le da a Dash justo en la rodilla, ella grita por el dolor y se sujeta la rodilla herida, soltando a Scootaloo, qué rápidamente se agarra del piso del andamio y con toda su fuerza se sube al mismo y con una patada lanza a Rainbow Dash al interior de la máquina, la que cae sin problemas en las fauces del armatoste, la cual comienza a trabajar-. Se escuchan huesos romperse, carne desgarrarse gritos de dolor ahogados en sangre, engranajes y resortes crujiendo, y de la máquina salen varios litros de espectro, espectro puro y brillante, era la mayor cantidad producida por un solo pony que se había visto en años. Scootaloo se quedó ahí, mirando la máquina trabajar y convertir a la pony que había considerado su única familia, hacerse espectro.

- _Vaya… pensé que no lo haría nunca._

Scootaloo giro su cabeza hacia donde venía la voz, era Bruligi. Que estaba de pie en el suelo.

- _¡Bruligi!... pero… ¿cómo es qué…?_

El pegaso se abrió una chaqueta negra, debajo d ella llevaba una coraza de hierro, y detrás de la chaqueta habían varias bolsas rellenas con pintura roja.

- _De algo que me hayan servido los cuatro años de teatro, ¿verdad?_

Scootaloo sonrió, se escucharon pasos venir hacia donde estaban ellos. Era más guardias. Los dos pegasos sonrieron, Bruligi sacó una radio y comenzó a hablar.

- _Atención caballeros… ataquen…_

Después de decir esto, se sintieron cientos de vidrios romperse, los rebeldes entraron por las ventanas y comenzaron a atacar a los guardias y a prenderle fuego con bombas molotov a las máquinas. Bruligi fue donde estaba Scootaloo y la ayudo a bajar hasta el suelo. Estaba exhausta, pero aun quedaba trabajo que hacer.

- _Muy bien… ¿estás lista?_

- _Cómo nunca_ – dijo Scootaloo, sonriendo y con dos cuchillos en sus patas.

Ambos pegasos salieron corriendo del cuarto de la máquina, decenas de guardias trataban de pararlos, pero todos terminaban muertos con profundos cortes en sus gargantas.

- _¡Muy bien señores, vámonos de acá!_ – dijo Bruligi, mientras sacaba una especie de control remoto y apretaba un botón rojo _- ¡tenemos 30 segundos para salir de acá antes de que la bomba explote llevándose al infierno todo este maldito lugar!_

Los pegasos rebeldes comienzan a salir por las ventanas, arrojan las últimas cargas de bombas molotov por todo el lugar, que lentamente comienza a incendiarse, los pocos guardias y demás trabajadores comienzan también a huir del lugar, los últimos en salir fueron Bruligi y Scootaloo, quien iba en su espalda mientras Bruligi la llevaba. El grupo voló unos cuantos metros hasta una gran nube cercana, el humo comenzaba a elevarse desde la fábrica. Ya todos reunidos, Bruligi vio un viejo reloj que llevaba en su chaqueta.

- _Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… adiós…_

Una vez que dijo esto, la bomba que se había instalado en la máquina estalló, haciendo estallar toda la fábrica, la que se elevó por los aires una gran nube negra con forma de hongo. Scootaloo solamente sonrió, y se quedo dormida sobre la nube.

_Descansa, alma perturbada…_

_Ya la justicia se ha hecho…_

_El agresor ahora yace muerto…_

_Ya puedes bajar la espada…_

Scootaloo despertó en una habitación blanca, estaba acostada en una cama igual de blanca.

- _¿Ah?... ¿q-qué ocurrió acá?_

- _¡Vaya!... por fin despertaste…_

Scootaloo dirigió su mirada a la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

- _¿Cómo llegue acá?_

- _Un pegaso gris te trajo hasta acá… cuando te llevamos para internarte el ya había desaparecido, pero pidió que cuando despertaras te entregáramos esto._

La enfermera sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Scootaloo, quien la tomo para poder leerla.

- Muy bien… yo ahora te dejo… si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo toca el botón azul que está en ese control remoto en la mesita de noche.

- Ok… muchísimas gracias.

La enfermera se retiro de la habitación y Scootaloo abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"_Scootaloo…_

_Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo._

_La misión fue un éxito rotundo, y de la fábrica no quedan ni los cimientos._

_Gracias a ti hemos salvado la vida a muchas generaciones futuras de pegasos._

_Y también me ayudaste a vengar la memoria de mi hermano, que murió en esa fábrica…_

_De seguro lo conocías… se llamaba Orion…_

_En fin…_

_De los gastos médicos no te preocupes, ya nosotros hemos pagado todo._

_Ahora te dejaremos, no queremos que te metas en problemas por habernos ayudado en la destrucción de la fábrica._

_Recuérdanos siempre, donde puedas volar libre y el cielo no sea tu límite._

_Siempre tuyos._

_**Bruligi Ĉiuj y los miembros del movimiento Revolucio kaj Venĝo Malordo.**_"

Scootaloo sonrió, dejo la carta en la mesita de noche y vio por la ventana. Había paz en su corazón, una tranquilidad que desde hace semanas no sentía. Sentía que se había hecho justicia, que había terminado un ciclo, que una herida ya había cerrado. Vio como el cielo se le habría inmenso a través de la ventana, vio las vendas en sus alas fracturadas. Finalmente cerró sus ojos, se acostó en la cama y durmió plácidamente.


End file.
